


History Exams

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I just missed them, I love korralin so much omg, korralin - Freeform, this is really silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin ends up having to help Korra out with revising for her History exam. It has unexpected consequences. Student/teacher AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Exams

“Korra you really shouldn't have left all of this studying until so late,” Tenzin said sternly, the night before her History exam.  
“Well I know that now,” she whined from the table where she had several sheets of paper and textbooks and coloured pens spread out around her.  
“You need help,” he decided, thinking on who he could summon, considering his history knowledge was hardly up to scratch to deal with such exams as Korra was about to face. “You know Lin is actually a family friend...” he started, but the brunette whirled around to face him.  
“You can't just summon my actual history teacher!” she argued. “I'm pretty sure there's rules against that.”  
“There isn't, and I can always ask. If there's rules against it then Lin will say no,” he frowned at her. “I have your best interests in mind, I just need you to pass this so I can get you off to live in the city and leave me alone,” he smiled a little and then shrugged. “You might even stop being so awkward with her when she comes over if you spend some time with her bridging the gap between school and home.”  
“I don't have time to be bridging gaps!” she responded frantically.  
“I'm going to call her,” he said firmly, ignoring her cries of “Tenzin don't!”

Half an hour later Lin was sipping a cup of tea and glaring at a pouting Korra. “You're not going to get anything done just sat there pouting at me. You missed a lot of this year, a lot more than you can make up in one night, as you are going to need to sleep at some point.”  
“I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to stay up all night,” she said defiantly, even as she found herself yawning. “Okay so I'm pretty sleep dependent,” she admitted.  
“Well yes I did hear from Tenzin that that was the reason you missed so much school this year,” she raised an eyebrow.  
“Why is he talking to you anyway this is awful other people don't have to deal with their history teachers appearing in their dining rooms or being friendly with the people they live with.”  
“Other people might end up failing this subject because they didn't have me to help them,” she eyed her sternly. “Now, what do you remember about the downfall of the Tsar in 1917?”  
“Well there was a revolution...?”

Much later Korra was downing another energy drink that Lin was eyeing with distaste as she continued drinking her tea. “Must you consume such drinks I'm sure they have all kinds of harmful ingredients in them?”  
“Yeah well I gotta stay powered up somehow,” she sighed. “I don't think I can do it, Miss.”  
“Call me Lin,” she muttered distractedly. “And you can, you just needed to have started revision earlier,” she smiled.  
“Are you ever going to leave me alone about all of the talent that you seem to believe I've wasted?”  
“Of course I'm not, because you only have to ask any of your teachers and they'll agree with me.”  
Korra coughed and attempted to cover up her blushing by collecting up some of her revision resources. “Shall we move to the sofa, I do believe that as we've got to midnight it's about time we make ourselves comfortable,” she was already moving away, walking through to the other room and throwing herself down on one end of the sofa, staring intently at the textbook as Lin sat at the other end.  
“Tenzin said that you were extremely reluctant about the idea of me coming to help you, any particular reason for that?”  
“What? No, no way,” she said dismissively, not paying attention. “It's just because you're a teacher and stuff you know. Anyway, who was Stolypin again?”

Tenzin was not expecting to walk into his living room that morning to find Lin and Korra curled up on the sofa together, textbooks all over the floor and some pieces of paper literally the sofa around them. He felt as though he should wake them up, but then he also knew that the exam wasn't until the afternoon and they had stayed up almost all night studying, he'd heard them when he'd visited the bathroom at about 4am. He had no idea how studying lead to spooning, or why Lin's arm was around the younger girl's waist, but he also figured they were exhausted, so he closed the door on his way out.

Lin woke a few hours later, checking her watch immediately and gratefully noticing that they still had a few hours until the exam, sighing and relaxing back into the space behind the younger woman, her arm instinctively wrapping itself back around her waist. She looked around and suddenly realised where she was and who the warm person pressed up against her was, but she could see no way out of this situation without waking her up. She was well and truly stuck, stuck in a position that left her cuddling her student, something which she didn't think was going to exactly further her career. She laid there for a short while, considering all of the ways in which she could get into trouble for this when she noticed that Korra was starting to wake up. The older woman found herself closing her eyes and feigning sleep; she didn't see how Korra knowing she was awake was going to help either of them.  
But Korra just turned in her arms and burrowed further into Lin, so that Lin ended up mostly on her back with her student practically laying on her. She didn't miss the content sigh that the younger woman let out once she was comfortable, and that was something that puzzled her. The brunette seemed to have awoken enough to realise who exactly she was cuddling with, and if she had realised who she was laying on then surely she should have been disgusted and quickly got herself out the situation as quickly as possible? She couldn't imagine wanting to cuddle with her history teacher when she was 18, anyway. But that was a matter for another time, and she could feel her eyelids growing heavy, and Korra was so warm, that she found herself settling in for another hour of sleep.

She woke up to the younger woman attempting to wriggle out from under the protective arm that was wrapped around her.  
“Korra,” she muttered groggily as she moved her arm. “What time is it?”  
“There's still an hour before I have to leave for the exam,” she managed, standing next to the sofa on which she had been snuggling with her teacher.  
“Oh good, that gives you time to eat a decent breakfast and make sure you're well prepared,” she yawned and stretched, not noticing the way that her tshirt was raised by this moment, nor the way that Korra's eyes flicked down to study the pale skin. “Go get dressed,” she ordered. “I'll make coffee.”  
“Uhm, okay?” she said as meekly as Lin had ever heard her and scurried off upstairs. The older woman slumped into the sofa and closed her eyes for a brief second and then stood, heading to the kitchen to make some good strong coffee for the both of them. She was just glad that she'd never have to teach the girl again, so at least that wouldn't be awkward.

“LIN! LIN! I THINK I PASSED!” Korra yelled excitedly as she burst into the older woman's thankfully empty classroom after school.  
“Really?” she smiled; she really was happy for her student.  
“It went really well!” she exclaimed enthusiastically, grinning ear to ear. “Does this mean I'm officially not your student any more?” she asked with a small grin.  
“Yes, I suppose it does,” she chuckled. “Why?”  
“Because I'd like to thank you for last night, and I'm not sure my decided course of action would actually be appropriate for a student to give a teacher.”  
“Korra...” she started warningly.  
“No, you'll like it, I promise.”  
“Hmm,” she raised an eyebrow as she watched her worked her way further into the room, stopping before her desk, and then continuing around it to face the older woman, who turned her chair around to face the shorter woman. She was surprised when Korra leaned in, kissing her softly on the cheek, and then when she faced no resistance, going in for a slow, soft kiss.  
“Korra -” she attempted to interrupt, breathing heavily.  
“No, don't,” the younger woman whispered, kissing her again and smiling as her soft touches were reciprocated, gasping as Lin stood up and backed her into the desk, deepening the kiss and surprising Korra when she grabbed her and pushed her up onto the wooden surface, knocking off some marking.  
“Hey Miss Beifong have you seen Korra...” Asami trailed off as she took in what was currently happening on the desk. “Well you've taken my “seen her” and upped it to “snogged her”,” she muttered to herself, smirking. “Hey cut it out!” she said a bit louder, clicking her fingers and closing the door.  
The two sprung apart, blushing like teenagers that had been found making out in front of one of their houses. Which, she supposed, they sort of had. “You guys are lucky it's me that wandered in on you,” she said sternly, while Lin coughed nervously and attempted to straighten out what she was wearing, attempting to look like the professional she usually acted like.  
“I guess we were, huh?” Korra managed, grinning at the older woman, who just rolled her eyes.  
“You really should have waited for that until we were somewhere a bit more private.”  
“Hey, you're the one that pushed me onto the desk, I was just testing the water.”  
Asami rolled her eyes. “I've been waiting for this to happen practically all year. Now go home, I'll reorder your marking for you.”  
“Are you sure?” Lin checked, ever the gentleman.  
“Yes of course, I'm not one to stand in the way of true love or whatever this is,” she laughed, smiling as Korra hugged her on the way out and Lin smiled at her.  
“Thank you.”  
“Yes well just don't go pushing her onto any more desks in public places, will you?” she said mock-irritably, but she was smiling as she picked up the papers off the floor.


End file.
